Red Hulk vs Goku Black
Red Hulk vs Goku Black is SuperAkumaCool's 4th What If? Death Battle Description Dragon Ball Super vs Marvel! Two Evil Counterparts of the powerhouses and Versoins of Hulk and Goku. Can Red Hulk''s Rage will be enough to defeat Black or will Goku Black Take out The red hulk's rage.'' Interlude Cue - Wiz and Boomstick Theme Wiz: There are some counterparts Of The good guys who fight for the right and justice and They have a Villan that looks alike. Boomstick:And they are very strong and they and total diffrence Like Red Hulk, The Counterpart of The Hulk Wiz:And Goku Black, The Counterpart Of Goku. Boomstick: He's Wiz And i'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse thier weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Red Hulk Cue - Red Hulk Theme Wiz: There are One hulk with a rage, but it's not bruce banner, the one with a red and heat. Boomstick: The Red Hulk Who has the Fire fuled with rage and Have the same appearence as the hulk Wiz: As a young man, Thaddeus Ross enlisted in the military and received his nickname from his troops because he "struck like a thunderbolt" when leading them into action. Now he has become the very thing he hated most in life. Ross had risen to the rank of colonel by the time he was sent to his next war, during which he became a general in the U.S. Air Force As he gloried in combat, he was dissatisfied with the "desk jobs" he was given before and after the war. Boomstick: 'Ross's wife, Karen, bore him only one child, his daughter Betty. his wife karen died when Betty was in her early teens. General Ross came to command Desert Base, New Mexico - a missile base and nuclear research site. He resented the fact that Bruce Banner, a civilian, was appointed supervisor of the gamma bomb project. Moreover, the general had contempt for the scrawny, intellectual Banner for failing to live up to Ross's own vision of true manhood. Making matters worse was the growing attraction between Banner and Betty, whom Ross hoped would marry a military officer. Does he approves woth thier relationship?' Wiz: Ross eventually recovered and returned to active duty, hell-bent on avenging Talbot's death. He had to blamed the Hulk for his nervous breakdown. Ross was unable to regain funding for hunting the Hulk, but the President made him a special advisor at the Pentagon on matters relating to the dangers posed by the Hulk. However, soon after, Banner regained control of his alter-ego, and the President pardoned him for all of his past offenses. Meanwhile Genral ross had made an alliance. Boomstick: When he Learned that His daughter and Bruce having a wedding, He decided To shoot rick jones to stop the wedding But betty confronted him and persuaded. Ross was hospitalized and placed under psychiatric care. Wiz:The Red Hulk Had Been fuled with rage, He had destroyed a comet keeping it from heading towards Earth He Had Survived a 36,000 foot drop He even broke free from Magneto's Hold, He had the ability to absorb The cosmic power from the silver surfer. Boomstick:He Fakes his death in order to keep his secret , Ross went to great lengths to separate himself from the actions of the Red Hulk. What kind of guy who would fake his own death and also Red Hulk possesses many of the same attributes as the Hulk. They both share immense superhuman strength and stamina. And They can break world with their rage. Wiz: Red hulk Just don't Need his fist, He has used weapons, He has Stolen Thor's hammer and Other powerful weapons Boomstick: WHAT THE F##K HE GOTTA STEAL FOR Wiz: After he killed abomination he had used a stolen gun in his revenge killing. Often times in combat, Rulk has managed to take the weaponry Frrom some of the most powerful heroes.he uses Mjolnir to drag Thor into outer space. He takes advantage of being in a weightless environment to then swing the hammer and take Thor out. He managed a two-for-one special on cosmic weapons. In a battle with both Terrax and Silver Surfer, Ross took Terrax’s Cosmic Axe and beheaded him with it. He then chased after Silver Surfer, grabbed him, and absorbed his cosmic powers. Then he rode off into the Dark Dimension with the Cosmic Axe in hand while riding Silver Surfer’s Board. Boomstick:How Rude! Wiz:Landing on Tiran, Ross found himself imprisoned and forced in gladiatorial service. Recognizing the parallel to Banner's Same Experiance Ross formed an alliance with a doctor in the Tiranean king's service. He killed the King Warka, and was surprised to find this made him the new king."Thunderbolt" Ross currently possesses no super human abilities after being injected with a cure for his Gamma-derived mutations. Boomstick: He Has formidable hand to hand combat, 'he displays a notable weakness against bladed and sharp objects. The Punisher was able to easily stab him with a knife through his chest causing excessive bleeding, and later Wolverine's cutting him open in the arm, back, chest and across the eyes, weakening and temporarily blinding him. Absorbing energy from the Negative Zone drains him. He is also vulnerable to mental attacks from powerful psychics.' Wiz:Red Hulk Is very heatful with rage and Dangerous to be faced and he's Most Heatest hulk Red Hulk: The line in the sand between man and beast gets very blurry during war. You don't get to hold your moral ground when 'thou shalt not kill' is no longer an option. That doesn't make me uncomfortable. Never has. Goku Black Cue - Goku Black Theme Wiz:There are timelines that are darker than just Happier, and Body Swich. Goku Black. Boomstick: Okay First captain Ginyu Stole goku's body and now This is how it goes. Wiz:There was a an evil ki named zamasu, He used a super dragon ball to swich bodies with goku to make his body stronger, As he using his body he killed all the gods in the universes. Boomstick:Goku Black's name was given by future bulma Who was killed by and he has caused disturction... A LOT Wiz: In his base form he strong enough to overpower super saiyan 2 trunks, he copying goku's fighting style and he most famous move. the kamehameha wave. but the diffrence is he has sphere ki. Boomstick:Goku had overpowered black in super saiyan 2 form and he pain he gets makes him stronger and then when they trade punch blow where his time ring was and it opens and then he was pushed back into the future. And he has to same pain like goku has. Wiz: He had fought vegeta in he super saiyan blue form which he was overpowed by. but is this This form is Super Saiyan Rose. Boomstick:WOAH BUT WHY DOES HE OBSESSED WITH PINK? Wiz: I don't Know but He was overwhelmed by vegeta and zamasu saved him to recive a power up from a near death. also He had defeated vegeta easily by stabbing right through his chest and he had been taking on goku as well they both posses the same move Boomstick: He has killed chi chi and goten in cold blood which makes goku mad and he had took a rage beating, but trunks was angrier than him and he was unable to read his speed and he had fought vegeta in a remach but he was completely overpowered and took lots of beats from him which kinda punishing him. ' Wiz:But he had been split in half, he stabbing though zamasu to goku which zamasu is a lot harder to kill, He manages to hold an advantage over Vegeta and soon takes him down, and at the same time, Future Zamasu takes down Super Saiyan Goku. but however trunks don't even know when black gonna give up or zamasu. '''Boomstick: Upon the transfomation Black Possessed all the power of the patara fusions, that's What I called being immortal ' *Goku Black Transforming into super saiyan rose* Goku Black: What do you think of this color? is it not beautiful? Pre-Death Battle Cue - Wiz and Boomstick Theme Wiz: Alright the combatants are set let's end this dabate once and for all. '''Boomstick: And now IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEE Death Battle Cue - Black Theme The Avengers was taking on the man named goku black who took them down one by one, captain america charges a black and throws his shield at him who catches it and throws it back to cap to get kicked in the face getting knocked unconscious. Goku Black: Foolish weaklings you dare defy a god. Goku Black was shot by the grenade arrow and it exploded but it didnt hurt work, black teleported where hawkeye was and charged a ki blast. but before he could blast his ki blast black was super punched by a red creature with the black pants known as the red hulk And black Has recoved. Red Hulk: Run Now I'll Handle this guy. Hawkeye runs as goku black flies down to where red hulk is. Goku Black: Learn your place creature, You are no match for me. Red Hulk: We see about that, I'll crush you to dust. Goku Black: Bring it Cue - MvC 3 Hulk Theme FIGHT Rulk Rushes at Black who dodge hit punches when he throws em at black, then Red hulk proceeds to grab black who teleported and kicked rulk and the back but he landed on his feet. Goku Black:Is That all you got? Rulk Runs to goku black who then shoots many ki blast as rulk runs through them and grabs black's foot and slams him times and throws him to a tree smashing thorugh 5 trees and smashed to a rock. Rulk walks to the smashed tree while black recovers. Red hulk picks up a rock and throws it at black but he sliced a rock in half and flies to rulk and punched him in the gut, Kicks him in the face and uppercut him in the chin sending him flying black charges a Black power ball and fires it at rulk who recovered and catches it and throws down which has exploded. Black teleported to rulk and proceeds to elbow his face but rulk grabs it and punches him in the gut and slams him down to the ground and jumps on him and rulk pounds black in the face and he does it over and over and over until black grabs his fist and then slices rulk across the chest which makes him scream and kicks him to the tree, Goku Black: Not Bad, You're stronger than i Thought. Red Hulk: What Are You? Goku Black:I am a god You Will def- *Music Stops* Goku Black was interuppted by Red Hulk Punching him in the face smashing him to 4 trees to the mountain. Red Hulk:You've Been Careless. Goku Black charges his aura moving all the rock and goes at full power. Goku Black:Alright Enough with the warm up but This will be the real battle you can't win. Goku Black Charges and transforming into super saiyain rose. Goku Black: This is super saiyan rose Show me your What you got creature. Red Hulk: Ready When You Are! Cue - Goku Black Fighterz Red Hulk runs at goku black and tries to punch the saiyan who grabbed his arm and stabs him making rulk scream in pain and the red hulk kicks black to the trees and tackles him and throws in far up but black teleported and kicks rulk in the back and grabs rulk's hair and charges and blast him in his back But Rulk Eyes starting charge fire and tackle goku black and rapidly beats his chest over and over with 40 Times and Makes a Blow to the face Making massive explosion Of Fire. Red Hulk Look At the Fire But begins to walk away but Rulk Screams in pain before Fierce God Slicer Was shown stabbed through his chest. Goku Black:This Pain Makes me stronger Red Hulk: WHAT? Goku Black Removes the blade From Rulk's Chest and Slices his Arm off making rulk scream in angony goku Black Punches Rulk Away before charging a Kamehameha Wave. Goku Black: Begone. Kamehamehaaaaaaa Goku Black Blast The Kamehameha Wave Where The red Hulk And When it Hit Rulk Who Lets out a Final Scream Before Being Desintergrated. Once The kamahameha wave dissapears. Goku Black turns to his Base form Goku Black: You Are No Match For a God Like I said KO Results Cue - Goku Black Theme - Again Boomstick: Damn That was one hell of a harsh battle there Wiz: Red Hulk And Goku Black Are something in common there powerful, rage and Stongest counterpart but due to that red hulk is weak to sharp weapons. he went toe to toe with the hulk. Boomstick: Goku Black Had the similar ability to goku but he used zamasu to take out goku, vegeta and trunks and also He had survied being blasted by trunks. Wiz: He had been shot in the chest but he survied and had nearly died. Black Used so many sharps to throw at goku but that could have blown goku into pieces and then He pierced vegeta and he's not the Easiest opponent you could defeat. Boomstick: Red Hulk Had survived death by faking it in order to keep himself alive, he flew thor with his hammer and took silver surfer's board and used cosmic. Wiz:That's kinda True he did it but he used a machine gun in the war, And it was after he killed abomination that's when he started stealing weapons from the owner. Boomstick:Well Looks Like Black Took Care the most hatred hulk. Wiz: The Winner is Goku Black! Next Time Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Dragon Ball Z vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with Music